


Heartfelt Food

by Pastel_hearts



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, BRO CHRISTO HE LIKES YOU, Curry, M/M, Secret Crush, You ever get a heart in your curry? no? well uhh, well kinda normal, whats in curry again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_hearts/pseuds/Pastel_hearts
Summary: Christo gets a surprising gift when he receives he takes his bowl of curry back to Celestia..(NO void dark au lmao)
Relationships: Christo/Killia
Kudos: 3





	Heartfelt Food

**Author's Note:**

> damn havent touched this account in a year lmao  
> Just got in the mood to write lol  
> anyways enjoy

It was about 6:00 PM in the Netherworld,At this time an angel like Christo should be heading home.

But he wasn't gonna go empty handed,of course. 

"Here you go Christo" Killia said as he handed Christo over a bowl of curry,It was wrapped in a nice pink color.

Christo always wondered why the wrapping to his curry was always red or pink.

It was never suspicious until now,But enough thinking because he needed to get back to Celestia now.

"Thanks Killia,I appreciate it." 

"Your welcome."

As Christo walked away from Killia and to the stair case up to Celestia,He looked back at Killia for what seemed like no reason at all,well he knew he did it for something but he could figure why. Killia was already off doing his business.

But Christo couldn't wait around,He quickly turned around and walked up the steps to Celestia. The light and quietness clashing so oddly with the darkness and loudness of the Netherworld.

"Oh hey Christo!" An Angel walked up and greeted him 

"Oh hey there"

"What ya got there?"

"Oh just some curry,I got it on my travels"

"Alrighty then!" 

The angel the approached Christo walked away toward where the children were kept,It seems they were a care taker.

Christo walked over to a bench nearby the entrance.

When Christo open the packaging to the simple bowl he was in shock,

One of the potatos that was the top was in the shape of a heart and to add to that there was a note that fell out when he opened the packaging.

He decided to check the note first,He put the bowl of curry to the side as he picked up the note

"Hey Christo,Just wanted to know if you can come to the nether world on Friday. - Killia"

The writing had ALOT to be desired,but I shouldn't judge. Writing with claws most likely isn't the easiest task of all.

Huh...What could Killia need? On a Friday? I thought that was the Netherworlds collective break day. Christo Pondered as he put the note aside and picked up the curry and started eating.

As he pick up more vegetables on his spoon,he noticed almost all of them were in the shapes of hearts and stars. 

Ok thats a _bit_ weird,I swore i saw Killia cook this curry.

Some where in Christo's mind it clicked,But it seems the rest of his brain wasn't getting the signal so Christo just continued eating his curry.


End file.
